


Fox and the Hound

by Blackmarch



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Depravity, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmarch/pseuds/Blackmarch
Summary: Taylor attempts to stage an intervention. Lisa turns it into something else. Something strange.Taylor can't find it in herself to regret it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A multichapter commission, as ordered by serapheus(On Questionable Questing), based on an old (really old) oneshot of mine which you can find—
> 
> https://forum.questionablequesting.com/threads/blackmarch-and-friends-writing-corner-rwby-and-worm.4146/page-2#post-930189
> 
> —Here. If you want to gain some understanding as to what is happening in this piece, it would probably be a good idea to read it.
> 
> Warning. Both of these things contain bestiality, so if you don't like, don't read.... For those who do like though, let's get this show on the road!

 

 

 

 

> When Taylor had planned out this confr…  _intervention_ , she’d thought it was going to be simple. Easy. Without any complicated bits, just a simple waiting game. One where she had to hold her tongue until it was just her and Lisa in the loft, before she started lecturing and asking questions. The why’s and how’s of Lisa’s fall into depravity. What Taylor could do to help her with her problem. Maybe a not so simple inquiry that involved the possibility of getting help for her problems instead of…  _indulging_ , in said problems at least three times a week.
> 
> “How long?” Taylor asked eyes closed, face burning bright enough to be seen from space if it weren’t for her hands. Lisa tittered. “How long have you, you know,” Taylor flapped a hand weakly at Lisa’s general direction, aided in her search by the sound of coffee at the end of its rope and a gaggle of fruit flies. “Been doing - the thing - the stuff with - why.” Making a frustrated, choking noise, Taylor stopped, took a deep breath, and counted backwards from ten. Twice. “Illegal.”
> 
> Staging an intervention was a lot harder than Taylor had thought it would be.
> 
> “We’re supervillians, Taylor.” Lisa said, her voice darkly amused as she chased the last of her drink down with her straw. “We do a lot of things that people would consider illegal.” Giving her iced coffee another slurp, she swung around in her chair, straddling it as she placed her arms over the top. “And I know it may seem like it, but I’m not actually a mind reader. Give me something to go on.” She shrugged carelessly. “Use your big girl words.”
> 
> “Shut up.” Lisa laughed. “I - thought this was going to be easier. The words, I mean.” Taylor grimaced, giving Lisa a peek through her fingers before sheepishly letting them drop. “And other things. This is awkward.”
> 
> “Like a flaming, verbal, train accident.”
> 
> “Fine. Whatever. I’ll say it.” Taylor said quickly, feeling more than a little offended before she stifled said feeling, and balled her fist in front of her mouth. “You and Brutus. That thing.”
> 
> “Ah. Things. He is indeed an accessory to many things. Like aggravated assault, and being my ride whenever we do something the law doesn’t like.” Lisa smiled wryly. Taylor twitched, “I think I see where this is going….” Then let out a relieved sigh. “But I could be wrong, so go on.” Taylor felt betrayed as Lisa rolled her hand, closing off that path of escape. “We don’t want any mistakes now, do we?”
> 
> “You _bitch_.”
> 
> “And so we get to the root of the problem.” Taylor blanched, almost laughing despite herself as she realized just how relevant her choice of words had been. Lisa lay her head down over her arms, smile gone as if it had never been. “I’m guessing you don’t approve of what I do in my time off.”
> 
> “You fuck  _dogs_ , Lisa!”
> 
> “Ah! Let me correct you on that.” Lisa held a finger up indignantly. “I don’t fuck dogs, Taylor.” Taylor’s mouth fell open, “Just Brutus. Lying is bad. Keep that in mind.” And stayed open at Lisa’s casual admittance. The fact that she hadn’t even bothered to try and deny it was just- “And I really don’t see the problem.”
> 
> “It’s just-” Taylor worked her jaw, taking the time that came with it to think of a response. “You’re pretty, Lisa. “You have so many options where it comes to your dating pool.” Lisa hummed in what Taylor assumed was smug agreement. “Options that can, you know….”
> 
> “I don’t know.”
> 
> “Talk, Lisa. For starters.” Taylor sat a little straighter in her seat at Lisa’s snort. She was committed now, no matter how many noises Lisa made. “Or do simple math.”
> 
> “Brutus is actually pretty good at math, surprisingly.” Lisa interjected, hand up as if she was in a classroom. Taylor worked her jaw some more. “Better than some people I know of anyway.” She let her hand drop. “Also, it's nice of you to assume that I have options. Really strokes the ego.”
> 
> “What does that mean, Lisa?”
> 
> “What it means,” Lisa’s wagged a finger at her. “Is that I really  _don’t_ have options. Not like you think I do. Understandable though.” Lisa stood up from her chair, empty plastic cup in her hand as she walked towards the trashcan. “I don’t think I’ve ever explained to you just how my power works.”
> 
> “... One of your power requirements is dog fucking?”
> 
> “Nope. Nice try.” Lisa replied while she rummaged through the cabinets for… something. “Though, if that  _was_ an actual requirement for my power…. That would be as good a reason as any for why I’m a villain. Besides the fun, I mean.”
> 
> “How?”
> 
> “Well, first off,” Lisa heightened her pitch mockingly. “Well hello there, fellow heroes! Glad to see you all here on this fine day! Who are we fighting this time? Lung? If it is, I’ll need an hour to myself, if that’s okay.” Slamming a cabinet door shut, Lisa’s pitch dropped down back to normal as she placed a can of - something on the counter. “My power is running a little low and I need to suck off my dog.”
> 
> “ _Jesus Christ. What the fuck, Lisa._ ”
> 
> Lisa cracked a grin. “Exactly, Taylor. Instant villain material right there. No PRT testing on that side of the tracks after all.” Lisa cleared her throat. “So. Back on topic.” Taylor groaned, almost wishing that she had just kept her mouth shut. “I am pretty much incapable of a serious, romantic, relationship with another human being.”
> 
> “What.” Taylor said flatly.
> 
> “It's true.” Lisa began rummaging through the dishes. “Any chance of me being sexually attracted to any person that wasn’t a power nullifier of some sort, died when I was fourteen. Those aren’t exactly common, just so you know.” Lisa mumbled something rude, but kept on searching. “Being able to see every kink a person has, no matter how disgusting or repressed, is a  _terrible_ thing to have in a relationship.”
> 
> “Alright. Fine.” Taylor crossed her arms, decided it wasn’t the image she was going for, then uncrossed them. Going for the disapproving look had just felt uncomfortable, and it wasn’t like Lisa was looking at her anyway. “People are disgusting. I get that.”
> 
> “You really don’t.”
> 
> “But seriously, Lisa?” Taylor pushed on past another huff of amusement from Lisa. “You - kind of went full circle on that one. Just saying.”
> 
> “Uh-huh.”
> 
> “I can’t even begin to explain, just - just how  _wrong_  this is.”
> 
> “So don’t.” Lisa stood up, empty handed and obviously frustrated. “I’ve had months to think this whole thing over, and I think I’ve got a pretty sweet deal going on here.” Taylor mouthed months to herself while Lisa continued searching. “ I don’t have to deal with the normal, human hassle. No arguments about who gets on top or who washes the dishes. No worries about STD’s or loyalty. Besides,” Lisa squatted so she could search the drawers. “He’s simple. Easy. I don’t star in any snuff and scat fantasies when I’m with him.” Lisa chuckled. “I guess I’m a pretty cheap date, as long as you hit the right buttons.”
> 
> “Do you - actually-”
> 
> “Go on dates with him? Of course not.” Taylor hid her face again, this time behind a cup of lukewarm tea as Lisa brandished a can opener at her. Should have been obvious from the start what she was looking for, seeing that she wanted to open a  _can_. “I’m not that far gone, Taylor. Don’t you worry about that.”
> 
> “But that’s the problem, Lisa. I do worry.” Lisa’s face softened at that, her smile losing its edge even as she sank the opener into the can’s top. “You’re my friend and- and I,” Taylor swallowed, the sound of the can’s top being peeled away, painfully loud in the suddenly quiet room. “I don’t think that you should be….” Taylor stalled, grasping at straws, for words that just wouldn’t come.
> 
> “Having fun?” Lisa chuckled at Taylor’s silence, rapping the can opener three times against the counter before she grabbed a bowl from the sink. Taylor’s mouth went dry, a full body shiver running through her body when she heard a jingling noise, the sound of dog tags bouncing, coming from down the hallway. “Or was it debasing myself?” The spider in the middle of the hallway, her little watch-insect, gave Taylor the push she needed to bury her face in her hands again, seeing how Brutus had just come out of Lisa’s room as if it were his. “It’s hard to tell the difference these days you see.”
> 
> “Oh, god.”
> 
> “Parahumans aren’t like normal people, Taylor.” Taylor took her face out of her hands, locking them in front of her face as she took a deep breath. “And I’m not talking about our powers. I’m talking about,” Lisa tapped the side of her head with a finger, putting the bowl full of dog food on the ground while she did so. “Up here. In our heads. We all just - show it in different ways.” Lisa let out a happy hum when Brutus came into the room, tongue out and tail wagging madly as he made a beeline for the food. “Like fucked up little snowflakes.” Taylor felt painfully uncomfortable, her chest tight with a sort of anxiety she’d never felt before. “It’s what makes us, you know…. Parahumans.”
> 
> “Are you saying,” Taylor said slowly as Lisa took the time to ruffle Brutus’s ears. “That getting your powers gave you the  _need_  to do - what you do?”
> 
> “It didn’t hurt is all I’ll say.” Lisa admitted with a casual shrug, “When I was young, my only friends were the dogs from the family kennel. It wasn’t exactly the best childhood a girl could have, I can tell you that..” Lisa began stroking Brutus’s back absentmindedly. “It left me predisposed to… certain lines of thought. Lines that allowed me to do things I couldn’t do normally, after I became Sherlock 2.0.” Taylor startled at Lisa’s sudden bark of laughter, Brutus actually stopping at that to look at her before he went back to eating. “Did you ever wonder why it was I called Glory Girl, Glory Hole?”
> 
> “ _No._ ” Taylor bolted upright in her seat as she followed that particular tangent to its logical conclusion. Lisa laughed harder. “No fucking way. You’re kidding!”
> 
> “Maybe. Maybe not.” Lisa let out one last giggle before she placed her elbows on the kitchen counter and placed her chin in her hands. “I think I’ll keep which it is to myself.” Taylor pouted, “Blackmail isn’t much use if you tell everyone…. But you’re feeling better now, aren’t you?”
> 
> “No!” Taylor did, just a little. Like the tension had gone out of the room. Not that it was important. “And even if Glory Girl did do - those  _sorts_ of things,” Lisa stuck her tongue out at Taylor, “It doesn’t mean that every parahuman is like that.”
> 
> “That’s true. Not all of us are like that.” Taylor felt a sinking feeling in her chest, when Lisa gave her the brightest smile she’d ever seen outside of a dental hygiene commercial. “But I know that I’m not the only one in this room that has that sort of problem.”
> 
> Taylor quickly stood up, almost falling, feeling as if her blood had just turned to ice.
> 
> “I know you don’t really care about what I do, Taylor. I’ve known for a while.” Lisa said knowingly, her voice hushed as she bent further over the counter. “What  _you_ actually care about, is that, even though you know it's wrong,” Lisa rolled her eyes as Taylor pressed her hands tightly against her chest, unable to move, to run, even though her heart felt like it was going to explode. “Is that you’re  _jealous_.”
> 
> “No.” Taylor whispered, giving her head a shake in denial even as Lisa looked at her with pity. “That’s not….”
> 
> “You’ve been watching me for weeks, Taylor.” Taylor fell back into her seat as her legs lost their strength, just from those words. “With your bugs, mostly. Once with your own eyes, the first time.” Lisa closed her eyes and took a breath, her frown turning into something more -  _satisfied_. “That was a good night.” Lisa opened her eyes again. “For the both of us, right?”
> 
> “Please…. I wasn’t exactly at my best at the time, and-”
> 
> “I bet you’re remembering that night right now aren’t you?” Lisa cooed while Taylor weakly hid behind her hair. She’d never…. “What was your favorite part, Taylor? Hmm?” Lisa’s face took on a red tint, her freckles standing out against her skin as her eyes shone with excitement. “Come on, you can tell me. I can keep a secret.” Taylor gasped when Brutus, finally done with his food, jumped onto Lisa’s back, her body dipping slightly, his head nearly even with Lisa’s as he wrapped his paws around her middle to hump at her short clad rear. Taylor wished she could say she was surprised when Lisa backed up into it, acting as if it were completely normal. “It's not like I have anyone to tell, now do I?”
> 
> \----------
> 
> _“Aw, how sweet.”_ Taylor thought blearily to herself, scratching at the bandages on her head as she peeked into Lisa’s room, watching as Lisa and Brutus rolled around on the bed. Concussions were itchy and Panacea swung a mean fire extinguisher. Bitch. “ _They’re wrestling._ ”
> 
> It had been, what Taylor could tell, at least five hours since the bank. Five hours since she’d been diagnosed by the Undersider’s back alley doctor with a concussion. Not a bad one, thankfully, but a concussion. Not dangerous enough that Taylor couldn’t sleep, but dangerous enough that someone had to watch her, and jolt her awake every two hours to see if she was fine. Lisa had volunteered for that duty, citing that with her powers she’d be able to tell if anything was wrong before anyone else.
> 
> Needless to say, Lisa taking up the job was easily accepted. Brian had actually looked relieved that he wouldn’t have to skip out on something with his sister, while the other two, for obvious reasons, had never been options in the first place. Taylor had fallen asleep soon after, only to wake up two hours later as Lisa poked her in the face with a glass of water and some pain pills from her private stock.
> 
> Taylor hadn’t been all that pleased about it, being woken up. Understanding mostly. But not pleased.
> 
> She’d been even less pleased to hear that everyone had left, leaving her no one to talk to but a busy Lisa, with her only other option being to watch tv. Sympathetic, but busy Lisa… or five hundred channels with nothing on. The choice between them had been obvious.
> 
> The brunette had fallen asleep again of course, choosing the middle ground. The road not taken. There hadn’t been much of a point in doing anything else.
> 
> “Heel, Brutus.” Taylor squinted, feeling like she was missing something— _she was pretty sure she was wearing her glasses. That wasn’t it_ —something obvious as she watched Lisa, half clothed and sweaty roll out from under the dog that had been winning their little match and sit on the back of her calves. “Turn.” With a double snap of the fingers the dog did so. Tail wagging, feet stamping, and back facing the smugly grinning girl who had given him the order. “Good boy.”
> 
> Taylor had woken an hour or so later. Thirsty, hungry, bored, and vaguely cognizant of the fact that she shouldn’t be walking around, mixed with the need to use a bathroom soon. Ish. Somewhere within the range of the next thirty minutes to an hour before being forced to deal with consequences most dire. Definitely enough time to check on Lisa, bug her for a bit. Talk about girl things before Future Taylor was forced to deal with Past Taylor’s procrastination.
> 
> Percocet was some strong stuff.
> 
> “Stay.” Brutus’s ears perked up as he stilled with the same sort of obedience that you’d expect from an order that had come from Rachel herself. Lisa gave him a scratch along the side, along his ribs in a way that Taylor knew would have normally driven him into an excited, hopping mess, but only produced a whine and a shiver that shook his tags. Lisa clapped at that, weirdly enough, before she moved a hand around the front of Brutus’s back legs and along his undercarriage. “Time for some... reinforcement.”
> 
> The low tone of those words sent a confusing shiver down Taylor’s back.
> 
> Yep. She was most definitely missing something. Something besides the things she’d just discovered. Like the fact that Lisa was a world class dog trainer. That she’d been practicing those world class skills on Rachel’s dogs, supposedly without anyone knowing, and for good reason—a reason that Taylor couldn’t remember at the moment, only that there was a reason—seeing what her reinforcement method actually was.
> 
> “We’ve got an hour or so till I have to wake Taylor up, longer than that till everyone gets back. I’ve got twenty minutes to spend.” Lisa said quietly to, what Taylor assumed, was herself as she took Brutus’s heavy looking sheathe in her hand and began stroking it. Pulling it back to expose his cock to the air, quickly turning those first hints of red Taylor had seen at the beginning to a near constant showing as his erection started to grow, “So let’s see if we can get the lesson to stick in that time. Personally I don’t think it will,” And Lisa wrapped her thumb and forefinger around it, seemingly amused as he humped into her hand before she let go and wiped her hands on her sheets. “But trying is all the fun.”
> 
> Using sexual acts to reinforce positive behavior in dogs, was most likely not approved of for use in the competitive circuit, to say the least. Or anywhere really, to Taylor’s knowledge… but what did she know? It wasn’t like she’d ever  _seen_  Rachel train her dogs, and Lisa seemed to know what she was doing…. Taylor guessed that one saying was actually true.
> 
> The dog panted, tongue happily lolling out of its mouth, his prick growing the rest of the way out of its sheath at the touch of Lisa’s fingertips on his sack. Gently massaging and kneading in an almost professional manner; the blonde made a small noise of contentment, making Brutus whine as she pulled her hands away as soon as he started fidgeting, fully erect and leaking, staining the sheets.
> 
> You did learn something new everyday.
> 
> “Rachel still hasn’t put you out to stud… you poor thing.” Lisa hummed cheerily, tone at odds with her words as she gave Brutus an affectionate smack on the flank. The dog actually shifted at that, swaying to the side before quickly righting himself. Taylor’s breath hitched as that sudden correction set his dangling meat to swaying. A veiny, red, and pointed pendulum until Lisa took him back in hand; gave him a stroke, seemingly uncaring, a reversal of before as he dripped all over her fingers. “You’re lucky I’m such a nice person.”
> 
> Taylor covered her mouth with a sleeve, stifling the giggles she could feel trying to get out due to Lisa’s statement. The blonde could be surprisingly funny when she wanted to be. Her muffled giggling died off completely in favor of an awkward, aroused fascination, Taylor’s naturally large eyes grew yet larger as she watched Lisa pushed a non resisting Brutus over onto his side. Watched her big mouthed friend get up from her cross legged sit and onto her knees, lowering her head until her smiling face became even with the dog’s shaft.
> 
> “Looking pretty juicy today, Brutus.” Lisa cooed as she fit her fingers under the animal’s knot as she licked her lips, an almost hungry look on her face as she put her hair behind her ear, “Such a good boy.” And pressed her lips against the swollen ball of flesh in a kiss. “I think I’ll make it all the way down today, just for that.”
> 
> Wait. What?
> 
> Taylor’s mouth parted slightly as she moved closer towards the gap in the door, her thighs beginning to rub together, a hand at her breast as things became - odd. More odd, really, as she watched Lisa peck her way up along the side of the dog’s shaft. Mouthing and licking at it in seemingly random patterns. Bathing the bright red length in her spit, her hand following close behind to spread it around, before she slid the tip home into her mouth and began to bob her head.
> 
> Something in Taylor’s head clicked, finally getting past the block the concussion and drugs had given her.
> 
> Up, down. In, out. Simple. Not simple, as Lisa dragged her head back and forth over the heavily breathing canine’s erection in long, slow, and above all,  _smooth_ passes. Obviously practiced, with not even a moment of time spared for breath as Lisa’s face sank low, past the halfway mark of the dog’s prick before she pulled wetly back up to the top, leaving the top half of him dripping. Shining briefly in the dim light of Lisa’s room before the blonde sucked him back in, a hand moving swiftly in between her legs as she did so.
> 
> This wasn’t training. Or, at least, not just training.
> 
> Taylor gulped, eyes flicking back and forth between Lisa’s lips, stretched tight around a dog dick, down to in between the moaning girl’s legs, busily moving in and out of her snatch.
> 
> This was oral sex.
> 
> Taylor shuddered, ignoring the sudden, painful pulse in her head that it caused as she slid a hand down the front of her shorts. Then down even further, into her underwear and in between her trembling thighs... only to find her clothing already soaked when she dug her fingers in. Moving them to the rhythm of Lisa’s fellation.
> 
> It had just sounded like a good idea at the time… masturbating to something like this…. Percocet was some  _really_ strong stuff.
> 
> How long had Lisa been doing this? A while, obviously. Days? Weeks? Months? How long did it take her to do what she was doing? Blowing a dog with that kind of  _ease_ , that sort of  _self assurance_ , wasn’t something that people picked up in a day. This was something that took  _time_  to build up into a habit... and this was a habit.
> 
> Taylor bit back a moan, whatever sound that might have escaped swallowed up by Lisa’s own as they both sped up. Her fingers neck-in-neck with the movements of her friend’s head. The blonde now making quiet gagging noises where before she’d been almost completely silent.
> 
> Taylor hadn’t understood it at the time, when Lisa had said it... but her friend had actually  _scheduled_ this. Worked with Taylor’s concussion, and the absence of the rest of the group, to give herself twenty minutes of free time. Free time that could have been used for anything, like eating, drinking, playing games or reading, spent on sucking a dog dry. If that wasn’t a habit, an  _addiction_ —
> 
> Going all the way up the top with a loud sucking noise, Lisa took a deep breath… and pushed herself down again. Forced herself further than she’d ever gone before, her fingers going still, her pussy visibly squeezing around the digits in orgasm as, eyes glazed and fluids dripping down her chin, Lisa hit bottom; His testicles in the palm of one of her hands, pulling and contracting, cumming, even as she kept her lips pressed tightly against the fist sized knot.
> 
> —She didn’t know what was.
> 
> Taylor bit into one of her fingers, letting out a low, long hiss as she had her own orgasm in sympathy. Heavy, forceful. Almost painful with how  _good_ it felt, as she watched for any sign of Lisa coming up. Of making any noise that wasn’t a loud swallow or a choke.
> 
> Lisa obviously needed someone to watch out for her. Someone to pull her out before she got too deep.
> 
> Lisa came up with a loud gasp, heaving breaths interspersed with soft cooing noises as she scratched Brutus behind the ears, his tail wagging even as he continued to cum, spraying semen all over one of Lisa’s legs and one of her pillows.
> 
> And it looked like it would be up to her to do it….
> 
> “Actually.” Lisa coughed, and licked her hand, the husky tone of her voice sending shivers down Taylor’s spine because  _she’d heard it not even two hours ago_ , “I think we’ve got enough time for you to fuck me, if we cut it close.”
> 
> Taylor had overstayed her welcome.
> 
> \----------
> 
> “You really do care.” Lisa giggled, snorted, face in her hands as Taylor looked around for a hole to crawl into so she could die. “I’m so  _touched_  that you’d be willing to do that - for me. You’re a great friend. The best.”
> 
> “It made sense at the time….”
> 
> “I bet it did.”
> 
> “ _I had a concussion!_ ”
> 
> “You did. I’ll give you that.” Taylor’s friend sniffed, running a finger under her eye and standing up, forcing a very confused— _Him not being able to finish wasn’t exactly common_ —Brutus to slide off her back so that she could walk around the counter, “But did you have one a month later?” And to Taylor’s back where she draped herself over the younger girl, making her go stiff, as the older girl whispered into her ear.“Stop worrying about it, and just walk in sometime. It’ll be fun.”
> 
> Taylor, slowly, fell forward onto the table and into her arms with a groan as Lisa walked away and back to her room, cackling. Taylor covered her head with another groan as she heard the ring of dog tags follow closely after, only stopping at the sound of a closing door.
> 
> “Fucking Thinkers _…._ ”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

“And I thought you needed some time to think. A week or two at least… Shows me what I know, huh?”” Lisa chuckled, already half-undressed and with her fingers hooked into Brutus’s collar to keep him from jumping on Taylor like he wanted to. Because of course he did. This was that kind of day. “I didn’t even have enough time to get comfortable before you walked in.”  
  
“... How do you know I didn’t want to try and talk you out of it some more?”  
  
“Ah!” Lisa held up an admonishing finger. “Remember who you’re talking to, Taylor. Remember my claim to fame. Think before you talk.”  
  
Taylor grimaced. A bit at herself. A bit at Lisa. A bit at the whole situation she’d somehow found herself in. Bits and pieces of angst all around, with very little to be happy about. She was lonely…  _Very_  lonely and sexually frustrated. By the way Lisa was looking at her and how she’d presented her case during their talk in the kitchen, she knew it too...stupid powers.  
  
“You suck, Lisa,” Taylor muttered as she crossed her arms with...something that most definitely was  _not_ a pout on her lips. “So hard.”  
  
“Only on days that end with a y.”  
  
When Lisa had left her alone, arms wrapped around her head. Tormented with treacherous thinking— _why couldn’t I look away_ —and self-recrimination before she stood up, went over to the sink, and did her damnedest to drown herself for all of five seconds. Herself and those thoughts that told her that maybe, just maybe—  
  
“That’s disgusting.” And Taylor meant it. Didn’t mean it at the same time… Stupid friendship. Stupid hormones. Fucking hell, wasn’t something like this supposed to happen while she was in college? Not while she was just barely out of high school? This was  _way_ above her pay grade. “You’re disgusting.”  
  
—this wouldn’t be so bad if she didn’t want it to be.  
  
“Just a little. But trust me,” Lisa said in a sardonic tone before she turned away from Taylor and popped the button of her already loose capris. Let the obviously soiled lower wear—its whole backside covered in thin, suspiciously dark streaks of moisture—to fall to the floor in a heap where Brutus began to sniff. “There is always another low to reach. Lows I haven’t even touched on, nor will I—”  
  
Taylor couldn’t help but notice that, instead of the ass-floss she’d been expecting to be appropriate for an occasion like this, Lisa was wearing something normal. White, and a little tight, but normal.  
  
“—as long as I have someone to keep me from going completely off the rails. Lucky you.” Lisa winked, causing Taylor’s face to light up in shame and embarrassment. “I’m taking applications~”  
  
“Now go on, Taylor. Take a seat.” Lisa pointed at a nearby chair. Something comfortable looking and new. How long had Lisa been planning this?  _Had_ she been planning this? How long had she been planning this? “Or don’t.” The traditional vulpine grin Lisa gave her was no answer at all...leaving questions that would stay with Taylor for  _weeks_. “Whatever gives you a better view. Maybe you’ll learn something.”  
  
Taylor shuffled uncomfortably in place, the heat of embarrassment rising quickly to her cheeks as Lisa got onto the bed, crawled towards the middle on her hands and knees. It wasn’t a normal crawl either. Of course it wasn’t. Lisa, in a completely shameless move that Taylor wasn’t surprised about in the slightest, took her time getting there in the most attention-getting way possible.  
  
“So you feel like standing then? I don’t blame you. Not in the slightest. Being stuck with a single point of view can be so...” Lisa started casually, the swing of her hips anything but  _casual_  as she shot Taylor an inviting look. “ _Limited_...but you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Taylor swallowed, remembering that she needed to breathe when Lisa took her eyes off of her to roll onto her back. She’d seen this before. Day after day, night after night. She should have gotten used to this by now.  
  
Brutus, now tired of whatever scents he had found on Lisa’s clothing, jumped onto the bed. Tail wagging. Tongue lolling. Sheathe heavy, bouncing about with a pink tip already showing as Lisa grabbed him by the face and gave him a shake with a laugh.  
  
She had, in her own way. She’d gotten used to the idea that, if she ever came in here, that things would be different. That something would change. That Lisa would lose whatever confidence she might have had in the face of Taylor’s silent judgment, to give up her ways...but it wasn’t like that at all.  
  
Lisa, without even a moment’s hesitation that Taylor could see, put her hand on Brutus’s sheath. Held it firmly, and tickled that hint of red with the pad of her thumb while the dog licked joyously at her face and neck.  
  
To Lisa, it was like Taylor wasn’t even there.  
  
“I still remember you, Taylor. Don’t you worry about that.”  
  
The brunette tensed, feeling yet more vulnerable after Lisa had read her as easily as most people could read a book written in size six font. All without even looking at her, with a small and easy smile on her lips as Brutus fucked himself into her hand, exposing more of himself in little glimpses that made Taylor’s insides quake.  
  
“I could never forget about my partner, after all.”  
  
“... Partner?” Taylor rasped, her throat like sandpaper as the connotations struck home. The assumptions. “You’re pushing it, Lisa.”  
  
“Maybe.” Lisa shrugged, that damnable smile  _still_ on her face even as that once small, pink tip started turning large and red and covered in angry purple veins. The differences between seeing it with her own eyes up close as compared to that of an insect's from afar had just become painfully relevant. “But I don’t think so.”  
  
Pushing back the rest of the dog’s phallic covering in a move that Taylor could almost call hasty, Lisa had her fingers locked at the root of the dog’s cock, just behind the knot in a way that Taylor could, and did, call possessive… And Brutus looked perfectly happy about it, with a silly doggy grin on his panting face… What was she saying? He  _was_  perfectly happy about it.  
  
He was a dog. Being happy was their thing. Lisa was just making that ‘thing’ a lot easier.  
  
“It might not be today. It might not be tomorrow.” Lisa continued, seemingly perfectly content to cradle Brutus’s rocket in her hands in a study of contrasts. Pale, thin, and short fingers on red, thick, and long flesh. “But, even if you leave here, right now—”  
  
Taylor rubbed her thighs together, only faintly cognizant of the fact that it was quite a bit slicker than it should have been as Lisa passed Brutus’s dick back between his legs to point it at Taylor in punctuation. In declaration and presentation. In many things all at once as, without fanfare, a shot of pre shot out from the tip to mark the carpet, missing Taylor by only centimeters.  
  
“—you’ll be back.”  
  
Taylor, at that moment, couldn’t have been more of a statue if she’d been made of marble.  
  
“You’ll fight it for a while. Give yourself excuses as to why this is wrong.” Lisa’s grin sharpened, now more like a shark that smelt blood in the water. “But you’re going to be thinking about this constantly. You’re going to get worn down by your own thoughts. Your own desires...and you’re going to be back.”  
  
Taylor tried to speak. To deny. To do anything at all besides take in air as Lisa started in on her. She wasn’t like… She… That wasn’t  _her_. It couldn’t be.  
  
“So why make it hard on yourself, Taylor? Let’s cut all that agonizing short.” Lisa’s smile turned soft again, a form of manipulation that Taylor recognized but couldn’t counter. Not now, with her heartbeat roaring in her ears as she swayed on her feet. “Just come over here. Three measly feet.” Lisa raised her palm slightly, tilting that tapered cock upwards. Up towards Taylor’s face. “And give lover boy here a kiss.”  
  
“L—” Taylor choked on her breath, quivered as the changed position of Brutus’s cock led to her turtleneck being marked with his fluids. “Lisa!”  
  
“It’s just a dick, Taylor,” Lisa said soothingly, overriding Taylor with three words that left the brunette speechless. Even more speechless. Those words and that tone had no business ever being together. “A cock. Eight inches of fuck meat. It doesn’t matter if it’s a dog’s or a human’s. It is what it is, no matter how it looks.”  
  
“B—but...it’s not—” It wasn’t the same, was what Taylor wanted to say. It wasn’t the same at all. Dogs were dogs. Humans were humans.  
  
It wasn’t the same.  
  
“If it makes you feel better,” Lisa’s voice lowered into a conspiratorial whisper, “just pretend you’re putting on lipstick.” Taylor almost fell over as she found herself leaning forward a little too far in her attempt to hear, finding herself a foot closer by accident. “It’s got the right look for it. It shouldn’t be hard.” Lisa started scratching behind Brutus’s ears, much to his joy. “And you know what to do when someone offers to help you with your lipstick, don’t you?”  
  
Taylor took another hesitant step forward as, in the low light of the room, Lisa’s comparison of Brutus’s genitals to a tube of lipstick wasn’t all that far off. Tapered tip. Blood red color. A perfectly healthy choice for a night out.  
  
“You pucker up—”  
  
Taylor took a final step, then fell forward. Eyes closed tight, hands on the mattress. Lips set in a trembling pucker as tried to turn her mind to other things.  
  
“—and hold real still until—”  
  
Taylor felt something touch her lips. Something moist, and hot, and  _alive_  against her mouth before it began to move. To circle around the edges, leaving her lips slick before it came back to the center.  
  
“—I tell you to open your eyes. Now come on.” Lisa sounded so  _smug_ right then that it hurt. “Open your eyes. Tell me what you think.”  
  
Taylor, after a short struggle, opened her eyes and looked up. Saw Lisa’s face first, her eyes bright, smile wide, and directly in front of her. Then she looked down, her heart dropping into her stomach as she realized that the thing at her mouth was, without a doubt, Brutus’s dick.  
  
Another squirt, this time directly against her lips, sealed it. It was an academic sort of thing. The head versus the heart.  
  
“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Lisa said proudly as Taylor, slowly, pulled her head away. “Nothing blew up. No one got hurt.” The blond started playing with Brutus’s shaft, amused herself as Taylor put herself back together. “All you’ve got to show for it is some salt on your lips with a little extra.”  
  
Taylor, unable to help herself at that reminder—like being told not to think of purple elephants—licked her lips. Tasted salt, with an undertaste of something sweet.  
  
“He likes pineapple. Aren’t you lucky?” Lisa explained, giggling as Taylor wiped at her mouth with a sleeve. “But yeah. Now that the hard part is out of the way and the ice has been broken… Come here. Sit.” Lisa patted the bed. “Let's see if we can get the two of you better acquainted.”  
  
“... How—”  
  
“You know how.” Lisa raised her brow, upping the shame Taylor felt even as she, against all reason, sat. “But if you want another euphemism I can do that for you.” Lisa cleared her throat. “Have you ever wondered how many licks it would take to get to the center of a Tootsie roll pop? Is that clear enough for you?”  
  
And Taylor had thought this situation couldn't have gotten more tense.  
  
“You should probably take off your clothes first though. Only makes sense. This can get kind of messy.”  
  
Taylor had been wrong.  
  
“You've already stained your sweater,” Lisa continued, running roughshod over Taylor's shock with pure reason. A thin cover for her already confirmed perversion, but it didn't make it any less true. “Making it any worse than it already is would be a shame, wouldn't it?”  
  
It really _could_  get worse.  
  
==========  
  
Ten minutes later, Taylor found herself in another spot that she'd never thought she'd find herself in. One that, when she'd committed to 'saving’ Lisa from herself, had never crossed her mind.  
  
“You see this part right here? The ball at the base? Touch it. Taste it. Get comfortable with it. It's going to be important at some point.”  
  
On her knees. Naked. Awkwardly lipping at an animal prick as Lisa lectured her on proper technique and style. The do’s and don'ts.  
  
“Hell, give it a squeeze every once in a while. He  _really_  likes that.” Lisa, in demonstration, did exactly that just as Taylor gave the tip a testing suckle. The force of the precum that hit her teeth at that was startling. “See?”  
  
But that is where she'd found herself anyway. Somehow. Her own fault for trying to talk down a social Thinker she assumed. A social Thinker with, what Taylor knew, a thing for showing off… A thing for bringing people down to her level.  
  
“Now put your tongue right...there. Hold it. Let the taste soak in. Enjoy it while you fondle his knot, and don't forget to squeeze.”  
  
Bringing Taylor to worship at  _this_  particular altar must have been a dream come true for the mouthy blonde. Like Christmas and her birthday rolled into one… She'd admitted earlier that degradation got her going like little else. How else would she feel?  
  
Lisa was sick. Messed up. Wrong.  
  
Taylor did exactly what Lisa had just told her to do, the heavy roar in her ears and the burn of shame now something that she'd gotten used to.  
  
And so was Taylor for going along with it. For losing sight of her, mostly, altruistic goals with a few well-chosen words and, in hindsight, shoddy justifications… It hadn’t even taken all that long to get her to this point. Just thirty minutes in the kitchen and another five in Lisa’s room. Thirty-five in all, at most, to break her convictions.  
  
One of Lisa’s hands found themselves in Taylor’s hair. Her fingers on the brunette’s scalp, scratching and petting as Taylor kissed her way down the shaft. Murmured congratulations and praise followed soon after as bespectacled girl found herself lapping at the swollen knot. Getting ‘familiar with it’, as her friend had said.  
  
At this point, all Lisa had to do to make this fucked up little scene complete was to call Taylor a ‘good’ girl...and she was probably just holding it in reserve. She probably just didn’t feel like it was the right time to rub it in, most likely.  
  
“I’m curious you know,” Lisa mused quietly as she kicked her panties off and over the edge of the bed, where they fell with a sodden splat. “About what position you’d prefer when he takes you...or vice versa.”  
  
Taylor gazed up at her friend with a sullen expression and a mouth full of Brutus. She could feel him pushing out one of her cheeks.  
  
“I've trained him pretty well if I do say so myself,” The blonde continued in the face of Taylor's low-key and halfhearted hostility. “So you've got some options for your first time. Something other than face down, ass up.” Lisa snickered. “That’s more than I had at the beginning...not that there's anything wrong with that. It’s a classic for a reason.” Lisa then began tapping her chin in thought as she squinted at Taylor. “You look like a missionary girl to me. Or a top.”  
  
Brutus made a loud huffing noise and started excitedly licking Lisa’s hand at that. Taylor wondered just how often he’d heard those two words in order for him to recognize them like that… Far too often, most likely.  
  
“I wonder…” Lisa gave Brutus’s ears a scratch in return as an impish smile crossed her face. “What would you prefer, boy? Hmm? Missionary?”  
  
Brutus huffed again, deeper. Hard enough that Taylor could feel the bass of it pass through her along with a chill.  
  
Did he understand Lisa’s questions...? No. No of course not. That was stupid. He was a  _dog_. A smart dog, but still a dog.  
  
“Undecided, huh? The top then?”  
  
The dog growled. A small thing, more of a grumble than anything...but it was most definitely a growl.  
  
“Well then. It seems that the judge has spoken,” Lisa cooed as she caught Taylor by the chin, uncaring of the milky liquid that ran down Taylor’s chin and onto her fingers as she pulled the other girl off. “Missionary now, with an option of topping at a later time. Such a gentleman...and no, Taylor. He can’t understand me. Not like you think. That’s crazy talk—”  
  
Taylor looked on, aghast as Lisa licked her fingers clean. The fingers that she’d just used to stop her in the middle of her little ‘meet-and-greet’. The ones covered in Taylor’s spit and Brutus’s pre with a grin. If she wasn’t enjoying this, Taylor would eat one of her bugs.  
  
“—and thanks for sharing…” Lisa paused, then smacked her lips. “Tangy. Could use more pineapple though. Thanks for bringing this to my attention.”  
  
How far did Lisa’s perversions go? Where were her limits? Hell, did she even have any anymore?  
  
“But yeah. He can’t understand me. Not really...but he knows what he likes and what words are which. As do I.” Lisa shrugged, the very picture of ‘what can you do’. “I like to make a game of it sometimes...and it’s a good a way as any for you to lose your doggy cherry. It’s all very romantic if you do it right.”  
  
It seemed that there really weren’t any limits. If Lisa had possessed morals or shame at some point they no longer existed.  
  
“Wrap your legs around him. Tell him he’s a good boy. Give him a kiss. That’s my advice,” The blonde answered, then crawled over to Taylor’s side and began gently pushing the mortified and stiff girl towards the end of the bed. “Take it from someone who knows. Really immerse yourself in the experience.” When Brutus tried to jump on her, it only took a stern whistle and a pointed finger towards their destination to get him to stop. “All the affection, none of the worry that comes with wondering whether he’s going to still be there in the morning. It’ll grow on you.”  
  
Taylor, eventually, came back to herself. Realized where she was going, what was waiting for her there and what was going to happen… As did Brutus, seeing how he was already panting, looking at her with his front paws up on the bed and a still raging, red erection in between his legs.  
  
This was going fast. Too fast for anyone’s liking...a moment, a pause to clear her head. She needed it. Needed to think about...  
  
“Is that—” Taylor started with a watery whisper. Paused to swallow the mess she already had in her mouth, that she’d  _had_  in her mouth since she’d been relieved of her ‘duty’. Tangy didn’t even begin to describe it. “Is that something your power told you, Lisa?”  
  
Lisa, for just a moment, stopped pushing to give her a look. A strange one that lasted for a couple of seconds far too long before she started laughing. A laugh that Taylor could feel was directed at her, bringing the heat of embarrassed anger to her cheeks to join in with, she’d admit it,  _arousal_.  
  
“What’s so funny?”  
  
“Oh, nothing~” Lisa giggled. “Just...just that my powers haven’t been on since the kitchen when Brutus jumped on my back and you told me your story.”  
  
Taylor stared at Lisa without the slightest hint of understanding.  
  
“Arousal, remember?” Lisa pushed Taylor one last time getting her on her back, an easy thing to do while the younger girl stared at her, off guard, with wide eyes and an open mouth. That was  _true_ , wasn't it? Son of a— “I’ve been talking out of my ass this whole time. It’s all been guesswork and you being deeply repressed. You really need to pay attention and be more honest without yourself. It’s kind of worrying just how unaware you are.”  
  
Taylor grimaced as she quickly found herself at the edge of the bed. Half in the effort involved in repression of unpleasant truths. The other half in fearful anticipation as she watched Brutus prance happily about at the front of Lisa’s bed, with the only thing keeping Taylor from getting jumped being a stern word and a look from the blonde.  
  
“But that’s fine. Really, it is. You just need some time to get over yourself,” Lisa continued reassuringly as she gave Taylor’s head a pat and caressed her face. “Just ruminate on this, if you would. Contemplate a bit while you get on the roughest ride of your life.”  
  
Taylor, at this point, wasn’t sure if she even still remembered how to blink as she stared up at Lisa’s face. Saw herself reflected in Lisa’s eyes… She looked terrified...and messy. A sight that would stay with her for the rest of her life. The feeling of the burning in her eyes and in her chest one that would stay with her till the grave.  
  
“Once you go pup—”  
  
Taylor  _shrieked_  as, with a snap of her friend’s fingers, Brutus was upon her. Humping away at her. Yipping and scrambling. Battering her ass and thighs with his canine cock while he searched for her hole.  
  
“—your time is up.” Lisa chuckled when Taylor, even in the midst of what was happening, couldn’t resist giving her a disbelieving glare. “Yeah.” A glare that turned into a startled ‘O’ and another scream as Brutus ecstatically buried the first inch of his bone. “Sorry. Not sorry.”  
  
Taylor didn’t answer, no matter how much she wanted to right then as the animal on top of her hammered into her body with reckless abandon. Slobbered, drooled all over her face and chest as he showered her with kisses, broad swipes of the tongue that she couldn’t get away from while Lisa held her head in place and Brutus held the rest.  
  
The first time she’d tried had led to her learning how it was to wrestle, tongue to tongue, with a superior opponent. Her first kiss. A french kiss. Gone. Taken by a beast that had no idea of what he’d just done to her. What he’d just taken, other than her virginity as he’d searched for her tonsils for all of five seconds.  
  
“Aww, how cute... He really likes you! Isn’t that nice?”  
  
The longest five in her life as, between Lisa’s encouraging words and the tongue in her mouth, she tried to process the brutal stretching she’d suddenly found herself undergoing. The once ‘familiar’ length now completely different in its current incarnation of a jackhammer. A meaty, animalistic pile driver, digging into her sopping wet insides to see just how deep it could go before it could go no further...and doing a damn good job of finding out.  
  
“Course, that’s only to be expected. You  _did_ suck him off for a good twenty minutes… You really went for the gold there.” Lisa stuck her own tongue out in front of Brutus’s face. Gave Taylor room to breathe as he took it for that invitation it was and gave her a lick before she pulled back with a smile. “I’m proud of you...but—”  
  
He’d already gone deeper than her fingers. Deeper even than the little secret she kept in her sock drawer...and he wasn’t even at the root yet. She’d have known if he was...that slowly growing knot at the base, trying to push it’s way past the lips of her pussy wouldn’t allow her to believe otherwise. It was a constant reminder that she had yet farther to go.  
  
“—Brutus!” Lisa snapped out in seeming non sequitur, not that Taylor was in the state of mind required to follow it as the blonde gave Brutus’s rump a heavy slap. “Knot!”  
  
And, to Taylor’s confused pleasure, Brutus angled his hips and did what he’d been commanded to do. He ground himself against Taylor’s swollen lips, stimulating her clit with a series of short, ferocious jabs that had her seeing stars and feeling bruised before the ball, now the size of a small tangerine was forced into her body. Perfectly seated inside of her, but still humping as she let out a soundless scream.  
  
At this point, she wasn’t just stuffed. She was a glove. A particularly tight and oddly molded one with no room left...not that Brutus minded, seeing how his pointed tip was mashed up against the end of her tunnel. Nice and cozy in its spot next to her cervix, still pushing and pulling in ways that forced the air from her lungs with each go.  
  
He was in now...and no amount of squeezing or clenching was getting him out until he was done.  
  
“Thirty minutes. Thirty, long minutes. That’s how long it normally takes for him to finish...and I have to say. I’m kind of jealous.”  
  
Brutus whined, then attempted to force himself yet  _deeper_ as his member began to twitch and pulse, forcing a whimper from Taylor’s own lips as his orgasm, his hot load forced her into her own. Her walls tightened, loosened, clamped down upon the intruder then repeated in an attempt to milk it for all it was worth.  
  
“It sounds like a while...but it gets easier, Taylor. More fun,” Lisa whispered as she laid a kiss on Taylor’s sweat-drenched forehead. Pulled a hand out from between her legs, her hand now shining wetly in the light. “Trust me.”  
  
He responded appropriately, every flex, and jerk, and cum deposit stronger than the last as his head fell in between her breasts and he took his rest.  
  
“Eventually, you’ll find the heft of the cock inside of you, the feeling of fur against skin to be...comforting. Relaxing even. A treat after a long day at work.” Lisa gave Taylor another kiss, this time at the corner of her mouth as the brunette, not quite knowing why in her post-orgasmic haze, began to scratch in between Brutus’s ears. “At least, that’s how it worked for me...”  
  
Taylor stiffened as Brutus tried to get up. As he pulled at her insides until, in an instinctive reaction, she wrapped her legs around his back to keep him down...setting off yet another orgasm. One long enough that, when it ended, it left her seeing in shades of gray.  
  
“But now that you’re done getting ‘acquainted’ with our friend here…” Lisa licked her lips and moved some of Taylor’s hair to the side. Tenderly. Softly. “We need to set the ground rules of our little partnership.”  
  
“... What do you want from me, Lisa?” Taylor asked tiredly. Dealing with the aftereffects of the combined feelings of defeat and satisfaction was  _exhausting_. “Besides...this?”  
  
“Well…” Lisa hummed. Pretended to think… Smirked. “How about we start off with some sugar?”  
  
Taylor whimpered.  
  
==========  
  
Taylor’s mouth, after those thirty minutes were over, had never felt so clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Tumblr if you want to send me a message and learn a bit more about my writing!
> 
>  
> 
> https://marchenblanc.tumblr.com/


End file.
